Has nacido libre,,, Versión Bleach
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. Songfic. Oneshot. LEMON. Estaba amaneciendo, pero aun les quedaba tiempo suficiente para amarse una vez más. Él tenía tantas ganas de ella y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; no quería dejarla ir... no aun. Uno de mis fics de SK y adaptado para Bleach.


**. Has nacido libre .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Primera versión_

_21-FEB-06_

_24-FEB-06_

_Versión Bleach_

_29-NOV-14_

_29-NOV-14_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba amaneciendo, pero aún les quedaba tiempo suficiente para amarse una vez más. Él tenía tantas ganas de ella y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; no quería dejarla ir, no aun.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Debo irme.<strong>

**~ No, espera.**

Él la retuvo entre sus brazos; no quería dejarla ir, no aun. Apenas se estaban despidiendo y ya la extrañaba.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Empieza a clarear,_

_quédate un poco más._

_Tú me dijiste que_

_nunca te hecha de menos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

Ichigo la besó tranquilamente. Ella se había encargado de calmar el fuego de su amante durante la noche.

**~ En serio, Ichigo, ya es hora de que me vaya.**

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel haciéndole preguntas cuyas respuestas él conocía perfectamente?.

**~ Renji puede darse cuenta y. . .**

**~ No, tú me has dicho que a la estúpida piña parece no importarle tu continua ausencia, ni siquiera lo ha notado.**

La shinigami guardó silencio por un momento. Era cierto, el pelirrojo parecía ajeno; al parecer no sospechaba que su Rukia tenía un amante y qué este era nada menos que el shinigami sustituto, su propio amigo.

Pero, ¿acaso debía perder la vergüenza por eso?. No, ya era demasiado el serle infiel a Renji, cómo para todavía descararse más.

**~ Por favor, Rukia, quédate un poco más.**

Pero escuchó la varonil voz del pelinaranja, formando una súplica por retenerla.

Lo miró a los ojos, el deseo y la pasión parecían no extinguirse en ellos.

La Kuchiki se preguntó: ¿por qué siempre terminaba cediendo?.

**~ Está clareando.** =Le dijo, rodeándola por la cintura.= **~ Nos queda tiempo suficiente para un poco más; ¡ hagámoslo otra vez. !**

Dicho esto, la besó con furor; tenía tantas ganas de ella y no pretendía soltarla. Tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos, la llevó nuevamente a la cama, recostándola con suavidad.

Pérdida aun en el magnetismo que los ojos del Kurosaki parecían tener en ella, Rukia comenzó a sentir las ardientes caricias del jovencito, que la hacían suspirar. Y le resultaba un tanto extraño; él es tan fuerte, ardiente y hasta salvaje, pero con ella era distinto, la tocaba con suavidad y delicadeza, como si de una muñequita de cristal se tratase.

Le hacía el amor de una forma tan suave, aunque al borde del clímax se volvía loco y la amaba con increíble fuerza.

La teniente se preguntaba si él llegaría a ser así con otras mujeres. Porque tendría que haberlas… ¿no?. Cuándo ella se casara con Renji. . . Rukia e Ichigo no podrían seguir con esto.

La ojivioleta, por otro lado, era tranquila y hasta tímida, era quizás el sentimiento de culpa que le impedía disfrutar plenamente de este romance. Pero era su culpa; no sabía decir "no". Cuando Renji le pidió ser su novia, cuándo le pidió matrimonio… su corazón gritaba NO, pero de sus labios solo salían respuestas afirmativas. No quería hacerle daño al pelirrojo, él era su mejor amigo, desde niños, su única familia por tanto tiempo. Su relación era algo especial, pero… no lo amaba, no de ese modo.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Deja escapar de ti_

_el fuego que llevas dentro._

_Quién sabe cuándo y dónde_

_podremos volver a vernos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

**~ Deja ya de pensar en él.**

Lo escuchó un tanto molesto, quizá celoso.

**~ Pero es que. . .**

**~ ¡ Estás conmigo y eres mía. !**

Sin más, Ichigo la sujetó por las caderas, acomodándose entre las finas piernas de la pelinegra, creando fricción entre sus sexos. Un roce tranquilo, suave y delicado.

Rukia jadeó agradada. Si esta era la forma del pelinaranja para convencerla, lo estaba logrando.

**~ Déjate llevar y deja qué tu fuego encienda el mío.**

Escuchaba la voz del hombre, cómo susurros que la guiaban.

Luego lo sintió morder suavemente su cuello, cual amante apasionado que era.

_"Vaya, tendré que cubrir las marcas para que Renji no las note."_

Pensaba la joven mujer, poco antes de sentir los ardientes labios del shinigami, quemando la piel de sus senos.

Adoraba que hiciera eso; lo miraba y lo notaba tan endiosado con ella, cómo si su frágil cuerpo de mujer fuese algo que él venerara, algo muy preciado que él debía proteger.

**~ Te reprimes tanto y no sé hasta cuándo nos volvamos a ver.**

Le reprochó el Kurosaki, poco antes de tomar sus labios en un beso tranquilo, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugasen por un rato.

Era cierto, ella había venido al mundo real tan solo por un par de días. Para "verificar que todo estuviese bien en Karakura", había sido su pretexto ante su capitán, su hermano… y su futuro esposo.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Amor, has nacido libre._

_Tierno y salvaje entre el valor y el miedo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

**~ Lo siento, Ichigo. . . es que no es justo para él.**

**~ ¿Y crees que para mí lo es?.**

El muchacho se separó un poco de su compañera, mirándola con enfado en sus amielados ojos. La había deseado por tanto tiempo; desde aquellos días en que eran solo ellos dos contra los hollows, supo que la quería para él.

Pero ahora ella estaba con el teniente del sexto escuadrón. Ichigo sentía tanta rabia e impotencia, sin mencionar la envidia. Si, envidia a su amigo por tener tan maravillosa y única mujer a su lado. Por haberla conocido primero, por tener una historia de décadas con ella. . . por habérsela quitado.

Cuando Renji, idiotizado de felicidad, le había dicho que él y Rukia estaban juntos, se sintió traicionado. ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada?, creía que se tenían absoluta confianza, pero la Kuchiki ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Y cuando el Abarai le dijo de su futuro matrimonio, Ichigo quiso borrarlo con un Getsuga Tenshou. Pero era un cobarde, no por dejar con vida al teniente, sino por callar sus sentimientos ante su amigo… y ante Rukia.

Ichigo no era más que un tonto que en vez de confesarle sus sentimientos a la shinigami, un día, simplemente la acorraló en su recamara y la hizo suya sin importarle nada, ni Renji, ni la resistencia inicial de la enana, nada. . . solo quería tenerla para él una vez, tan solo una vez… pero no fue suficiente, nunca era suficiente… nunca lo sería.

Y ahora que son amantes, en su cabeza rondaba la idea de deshacerse de Abarai Renji, su amigo. . . pero Rukia jamás lo perdonaría. . . y él tampoco a si mismo.

**~ Rukia, aunque no lo parezca, este amor es libre**. =Le dijo él, mientras acariciaba una de las blancas mejillas de la chica.= **~ Este sentimiento es tantas cosas. Lo que siento por ti, nunca lo había sentido por otra persona y no quiero compartir tu amor con nadie, mucho menos perderte.**

La shinigami lo miró sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que Ichigo le decía que la amaba, incluso, entre su culpa e inseguridades, había llegado a pensar que él solo la usaba para el sexo.

Ella tampoco quería renunciar a esto que tenía con el pelinaranja. Era maravilloso. . . se complementaban el uno al otro. Y ella adoraba a su shinigami sustituto, tan fuerte y salvaje, tierno y delicado con ella.

Pero vivía su amor entre el miedo y el valor; la Kuchiki temía qué este romance no pudiese seguir.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tú tienes mi amor._

_Si amarte es pecado_

_quiero ser pecador._

_No te vayas aun, no te vayas aun._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

Rukia abrazó a este hombre qué le parecía maravilloso, susurrándole cuánto lo amaba y qué quería dejar de esconderse, quería ser suya, toda suya.

El Kurosaki rodeó la estrecha cintura de su amante, acomodándose una vez más entre sus piernas.

La besó con ternura al tiempo en que colocaba su espina en la entrada de su intimidad.

**~ Te amo tanto y si hacerlo es pecado, pues soy un pecador entonces.**

Palabras qué le susurró entre besos y qué interrumpió al momento de enterrarse en ella.

Ambos jadearon al sentirse de aquella forma.

Ichigo adoraba la delicadeza con que la pelinegra abrazaba su hombría, mientras que ella se sentía completa, cada vez que el pelinaranja estaba dentro suyo.

Comenzaron a mecerse suavemente, besos y caricias complementaban su unión.

**~ No me dejes, no lo hagas.**

Le susurró al oído.

El Kurosaki suspiró, encantado por qué aquella hermosa mujer aún estaba prisionera bajo su abrazo. Su cálido aliento sobre el cuello de su amada, haciéndole cosquillas.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Esconde tu vergüenza y tu corazón._

_Y vístete de amor_

_qué aun no acabó la fiesta._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki sería completamente feliz si tan solo pudiera tener así a su enana para siempre, sin esconderse por qué ella se lo pedía.

Y la sintió intranquila, ansiosa, sin ser su acto de amor la razón.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

**~ Terminemos rápido, se me hace tarde.**

**~ ¿Sigues con eso?.**

**~ Ichigo, si él o nii-sama se llegasen a enterar de esto, yo. . . me moriría de vergüenza.**

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le dice esas cosas?.

¿Acaso no era feliz entre sus brazos, haciendo el amor con él?. Porque él sí lo era. Ichigo se entregó completamente a la shinigami desde la primera vez, la prueba era que él aún no había estado con ninguna otra mujer. Rukia era su primera y única mujer. . . le era fiel porque la amaba.

Adoraba acariciar su suave piel de leche, besarla hasta que se le acabara el aliento, contemplar el hermoso contraste entre sus cuerpos, aspirar su exquisito aroma a flores y hacerle el amor cómo un loco, desquiciado, tal vez tierno y delicado a veces.

**~ ¿Es que acaso no me amas tanto cómo yo a ti?.** =Rukia negó con la cabeza al escucharlo expresar sus dudas. Le dijo qué lo amaba con todo su ser y luego lo besó con suavidad y ternura.= **~ Entonces has a un lado tu vergüenza, déjate llevar. . . aún no hemos terminado.**

Apenas dijo esto, el chico de cabellos naranja comenzó a mecer las caderas con más fuerza que antes, abrazando fuertemente a la ojivioleta, porque no la dejaría ir hasta haberla amado con todas sus fuerzas. Y besó sus senos haciéndola gemir y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

No podía engañarse a si misma, mucho menos al hombre qué le estaba haciendo el amor. Lo amaba a él, a Ichigo. Estar prisionera de su abrazo era una necesidad. Y daría todo por él, ya lo había hecho, su cuerpo, su orgullo y su dignidad, su amor. . .

**~ ¡ Te amo !.**

Le dijo ella entre jadeos y suspiros; las embestidas del shinigami ya eran fuertes y profundas y se volvieron aún más después de escuchar aquellas palabras escapar de los dulces labios de su amada, aquellas que eran para él, solo para él.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Invítame a morder el fruto prohibido_

_y comerme a besos tu cuerpo de amor encendido._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

Aquel acto tan íntimo, el incansable ir y venir de sus caderas y el fuerte roce de sus sexos, les regaló el éxtasis, el placer y la plenitud qué solo un orgasmo puede hacer sentir.

Ichigo la besaba desesperado, comiéndosela a besos. Su frágil cuerpo, algo prohibido y quizás por ello tan deseado para él, pero también tan amado.

La Kuchiki se abrazó con fuerza a su compañero, arqueando la espalda y gritando seis simples letras, un nombre. . . Ichigo.

Él apretó con fuerza los dientes, clavándose con fuerza en la flor de su mujer, permaneciendo inmóvil y feliz, derramando su esencia. . . ella era suya. . . y la amaba.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato más; sus cuerpos ya separados sentían el vacío que esto les dejaba.

Habían vuelto a pecar, no sabían cuántas veces lo habían hecho ya, pero eran las suficientes para depender el uno del otro.

Rukia abandonó la cama, tomando sus ropas y vistiéndose con apuro.

Decía qué ahora si debía irse, qué seguramente Renji le preguntaría por qué había demorado más de lo debido.

**~ ¿Qué le voy a decir?.**

**~ Qué estuviste con el hombre de tu vida, haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer y qué fue maravilloso.**

La voz del jovencito sonó tranquila; una sonrisa traviesa adornándole el rostro.

La ojivioleta lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, reprobante. De hecho, ella bien sabía que el pelirrojo se iba a tener qué enterar tarde o temprano.

Rukia suspiró cansada, resignada. Acercándose al Kurosaki, lo besó fugazmente, despidiéndose.

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Invítame a morder el fruto prohibido_

_Empieza a clarear, empezamos a ser amigos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.**

_"Esto ha terminado por ahora."_

Pensaba ella, consciente de qué se entregaría a ese humano de nuevo, no importaba qué este amor fuese prohibido. Ella se casaría con otro hombre. Por ahora, disimularía qué solo eran amigos. Eso eran en el Seireitei, en Karakura eran amantes a los qué no les importaba nada más que enredar sus cuerpos y perderse al placer.

Apenas tocó la perilla de la puerta, Rukia sintió los fuertes brazos de su hombre, rodeándola por la cintura, susurrándole al oído las mismas palabras de hace un rato, aquellas qué la hicieron estremecer.

**~ Soy el pecador más feliz del mundo, porque te amo, enana.**

**~ ¡ Ichi-go, yo. . . !**

**~ ¡ Quédate por favor, no te vayas !.**

Lo escuchó decir para luego buscar sus labios. Era amor lo que sintió en ellos, mezclado con el miedo que ella también sentía… miedo a perderlo.

Y mientras se dejaba envolver por los fuertes brazos de su amante, La Kuchiki pensaba qué pronto llegaría el momento en qué se enfrentaría a todo por Ichigo, para qué su amor fuese verdaderamente libre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

><p>Tema: "<strong>Has nacido libre<strong>".

Interprete: **Camilo Sesto.**

Escuchar esta canción e imaginar escenas ichiruki solo para adultos… no tiene precio ^0^ .

Pensaba adaptar este fic después de muchos otros, pero, como dije, la canción es perfecta y le di preferencia.

Fue sencillo adaptar la trama, por lo que, aparte de cambiar nombres y características, solo agregué un poquito del ambiente de Bleach.

No se me ocurrió otro más que Renji para ser la pobre víctima, aunque al terminar, me di cuenta de que Kaien hubiese sido perfecto.

Especialmente si describía esto como un universo alterno y el pobre Shiba hacía del hermano de Ichigo ¬¬'.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Tema: "**Has nacido libre**".

Interprete: **Camilo Sesto.**

¿Qué Tal?. Me moría de ganas por escribir este fanfiction.

Hao tan necesitado de Anna qué no la deja ir. Y esta canción que hizo aflorar mi inspiración.

Lo siento por Yoh, sé qué siempre lo hago sufrir, lo separo de Anna y hago qué ella le ponga los cuerpos con su propio hermano, pero adoro el HAOxANNA.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
